Keeping it in the Family
by RenTenTen
Summary: Silas is a pretty cool character right? He's cute, and he's got a serious green thumb when it comes to growing weed. Not the smartest when it comes to business deals or who to trust though. That's fine! Sometimes you need the support of someone else to become the best you. So here's my take on how Silas would have turned out, with some support. Silas/OC. Pretty slow burn.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! If you're a new reader pulled in by the lure of a Weeds fanfiction, welcome! If you're here because you've got me on alerts and you saw that I'm starting another fanfic even though I'm shit at finishing the ones I already have going...well, still welcome. Honestly, I told you guys already, when the muse hits, you betta listen and type.**

 **Man, I love Weeds so much. My sister introduced it to me when the first few seasons aired on Netlix and boy, was I hooked. It got a little crazy (weird) in the later seasons, if you know what I mean, but I think it redeemed itself in the end. I just love all the dynamics between the characters and the crazy situations. But lemme tell you something I hate: Nancy's decision making skills. If we were rating them, they would be at a steady zero throughout all the seasons. Honestly girl, what was you thinkin'?**

 **Lemme tell you something I love: Silas. Man oh man, don't ya'll remember when he was just this little disrespectful, generic white boy, then all the sudden it was season 4? 5? and he glowed up? Man, he got some new teeth, and some muscle and I was like, dayum. Hello. Ya'll remember. ;)**

 **So he turned out alright in the end, unlike his psycho brother, but I think he would have been a happier, well-adjusted human being if he had someone else in his life that was aware of all the criminal activity, but way better at being chill and making life choices than Nancy or Andy. Someone responsible like an adult, but still young enough to relate to. Silas was so hung up on trying to please his mom when he should've just been looking out for himself.**

 **So here's my take on how Silas would have turned out, with some support. It's a Silas/OC slowwww burn.**

* * *

Silas Botwin was a drug dealer. Well, more accurately, he was a talented-pot-grower-turned-drug-dealer. If you asked - and he thought you were worthy of knowing (or wanted to impress you) - he would stress the fact he was born into this business, that he "knew what he was doing." But, if you knew him from birth, or even well into his teens, you would know that was an untruth. Because although dealing marijuana _was_ the family business, it hadn't always been the family business. And before it was the family business, it was his mother Nancy's business. And before it was her business, the Botwins were a happy, completely normal family of four who lived in the upper-middle class pre-fab confines of the Southern California suburbs. An area formerly named Agrestic.

Now, Nancy Botwin neè Price was a horrible decision maker. Who up and decides to sell drugs as a way to supplement their living, without having any prior connection to said lifestyle? She could have, I don't know, moved somewhere less expensive and gotten a real job. Instead, she chose the violent, suspenseful, and often short life of a drug dealer. Which in turn, turned her whole family dynamics on its ear, and changed the path of the Botwin boys forever.

This story isn't really about Nancy, though she appears heavily. It isn't about Shane, the little psychopath. It isn't about Andy, or Conrad, or deaf Meghan, Heylia, Doug, Celia or anyone else that the Botwins met on their amazing journey through Weed land. It's about Silas, clearly, and the one person he met that helped derail the path Nancy put him on when she not so unwillingly introduced him to the drug trade. The one person that helped him become his own person, and not let his family bullshit, and he had a lot of that, affect him. A guardian angel of sorts.

If that angel was named Lucifer.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter, Angel (Devil?)

Luz Freeman was not an orphan. She had parents she spoke to on a regular basis. She had siblings she ignored in the same manner. She had a whole network of family that she could trace back generations, and out through its multiple branches. Sure she didn't know where everyone lived, that was a no-no in their line of work, but if she didn't have their number, she always had a way to contact them.

Luz was at the age of nineteen now, so her parental status didn't really matter, but back when she was fifteen-going-on-sixteen it did, and that was right about around the time that her parents kicked her out of the house. Let me rephrase. While her parents _did_ revoke her living privileges in their house, it wasn't with cruel intent. It was just a right of passage for the family. At fifteen and nine months, a seemingly arbitrary age, the child was emancipated from their parents, given a certain sum of money and a cellphone that didn't make outgoing calls, and told to go forth and make their mark on the world. Literally. The Freeman family was not just any type of family. They were _the_ family. Of assassins.

This family had a finger in every pie you could think of, politics, government, business, healthcare. Pick it and you've found one of the Freemans. Perks of being around since the founding of this fine country. You see, while Luz's first name, and close proximity to our neighbors in the south, might lead you to believe that she's of Latin descent, it would be a false lead. Truth is, her mother was just highly enamored with the Spanish language and culture. Named all her kids Spanish names. But no, it's her last name that held the true importance. The Founding Fathers needed the employ of assassins too. How else would their dream be realized? And who would expect a slave to be educated enough and sneaky enough to do the job well, and without fail, not just once, but multiple times? That was the deal all those years ago. Whack a few stubborn old protestants, for sweet, sweet freedom.

That was the story of the first Freeman, passed down generation to generation, both in spirit and in practice. Because, just like healthcare, there's always a job for an assassin. People are just too petty and wicked, and most of them don't have the skills or guts to get their own hands dirty. As for the story, Luz was inclined to believe it. It was entirely too fantastic to be fiction. That and the fact that her great (however many times) grandfather kept tedious accounts of his deals and kills throughout his surprisingly long life. Accounts which never left the family vaults.

Now, by the time she left her parents' home, little Luz was more than proficient in sniping. But her heart lay in close contact kills and information extraction. It was a preference thing. Now, some four years later, she had a home of her own in a Southern California suburb, Agrestic was the name, in a large(ish) hacienda style house, surrounded by many other houses just the same. There was little variety in both the styles of house and the humans that inhabited them, making Luz a one-for in the not-so-small community.

If this community had a show about it*, she would be the token Black character. But she was fine with it. It provided a sort of security many other places didn't have, both with actual security, and the whole "well-to-do-area-nothing-illegal-going-on-here-look-away vibe. Not to mention, her neighbors were so weighed down with white guilt, they treated her like the queen she was. The neighbors that she might have had trouble with, well, they were subverted by a few things. Her apparent youth, her good looks (they would call them _exotic_ \- that hadn't been the case for centuries), and the lightness of her skin. Her grandma - bless her heart - had raised her children during the civil rights movement, and while her family had pratically always been free, it didn't shield them much from the vitriol spewed during hate groups during that time. Her grandma was still stuck in that mindset, and viewed Luz' light-skin as a blessing. Though if you asked her straight up, she would just say it made her less of a suspect after a particularly close killing. Either way, the more "resistant to change" neighbors second-guessed their "aversion" to their not-so-new neighbor because of these reasons. And for those who didn't fall into these categories and still tried to "reason" with her, that Agrestic wasn't the right place for her, well, she was a stone cold killer. And one good glare was all it took for that vein of conversation to be over, and never brought up again.

That was Luz in a nut-shell.

Currently, Luz was taking a break from work, relaxing and walking around her neighborhood. She picked up an ice-cream for the walk home, and thought about how the fire that took out the non-Starbuck's coffee house was equal parts suspicious, and not a loss. Everything in there was shit. Coffee, muffins, everything. Good riddance. She turned onto the street perpindicular to her street, and was surprised with a scene that could only be described as Lifetime Movie drama.

A blonde teen, attractive in a vague way - she guessed, sat on the lawn in front of a house. He was staring off into space, holding his arm, his injured arm, while the blinds in the house behind him twitched every so often. She recognized the house as belonging to the couple with the deaf teenager. From the age of the teen oout front, she assumed he knew her in some capacity.

Deciding that her path home was blocked by this boy, who clearly needed a helping hand, she resigned herself to her fate, stopping in front of the boy.

"So," she started, "you look like someone who just got in a fight with a window." She started, spooning the cold treat into her mouth as she waited for a reply. He grunted.

"Are you waiting on someone? Or are you just gonna sit here until you bleed out, get infected, the police come, or any combination of the three?" He just shrugged. She shrugged back.

"Well," She started walking again, "come along. We'll get you cleaned up and call someone to collect you." He didn't follow. "I'm only offering once." He got up that time, following me from a distance as she finished off her ice cream.

When they got to her home, she parked him in a wooden chair - he was not about to get dirt and blood all over her suede upholstery - and walked around the kitchen island to get her first aid kit.

"Got a name, kid?" She asked as she pulled little shards of glass from that arm he still supported.

"Of course." He snapped. God, teen angst. She send him a light power glare. "Silas." He amended.

"And what happened here?" She asked, terribly interested is what was so important in the white bread world of _Agrestic_ , that this boy had to bust open a window while the people were still home.

"Nothing." He sassed in a purely teenaged fashion.

"If you say so." She was _terribly_ interested, but she also wasn't a nosy old broad and in this particular situation, he wasn't her mark, so she wouldn't force him to talk. "You got any parents I should call about this situation?" She had removed all the glass but this point, and was wiping the area with alcohol. He hissed in pain before answering.

"My dad's dead, and my mom's a horrible guardian." He said.

"That sucks." Then after a moment. "How'd he die?" Always a point of interest for her kind. He just looked at her for a second surprised at her bluntness, and maybe a little relieved that she wasn't pitying him.

"Heart attack."

"In front of you?"

"My little brother."

"Tough break."

"He seems fine." She just shrugged in response, wrapping the last of the bandage around the last of the wound.

"So dad's out of service, mom's a no go, any satellite relatives around by chance?"

"I have an uncle, but he's so... Gah!" He exclaimed. "My family is a mess." He dragged a hand through his Justin Beiber-esque hair.

"Clearly." I agreed, handing him the house phone. "Call someone. Anyone. If they don't pick up, leave a message and then just chill here for a while." I steered him to the living room. "Watch some TV or something. Get blood on my carpet, and I'll kill you."

What the two didn't know was that this one highly uncharacteristic act of kindness from Luz had changed Silas' life for the better.


End file.
